


Pink Lace

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is a tease, Dresses, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, and also a dick, i mean duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: Arin shouldn’t be allowed to wear dresses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoop smutty tumblr prompt fill heyo
> 
> actually kinda proud of this so thats cool

Arin shouldn’t be allowed to wear dresses.

It’s not that Dan necessarily has a _problem_ with the man wearing them, it’s more of the opposite if he was being honest. Arin was way too distracting in a dress, and it was really hard to focus on other things when he was sitting a few inches away, most definitely wearing one of the alluring articles of clothing.

He’s lounging on the couch, close enough to Dan that their sides are touching, Arin’s bare, smooth legs (he actually  _shaved_ , Dan notices absentmindedly) brushing against Dan’s jean-clad ones, and Dan can just feel the warmth coming from the contact even through the fabric.

It’s a rather pretty dress. It’s pink and lacy, and a little on the short side, Arin’s milky thighs on display for all to see, and it’s just making Dan want to touch him. Dan wants to run his hands along the lace, along the soft curves in Arin’s figure that looked just a little _too_ enticing, and he most definitely wants to touch those thighs. Dan would love to to dig his fingers into the smooth skin and leave bites and hickeys behind. What kind of noises would Arin make if Dan did that? Dan isn’t exactly sure, but they’d probably be loud. And amazing.

…Okay, this is really fucking Dan up. And the biggest problem is that Arin knows. Arin totally knows what the dress is doing to Dan, and that just makes it even more frustrating.

Apparently, him and Suzy had recorded a skit earlier at the space before Dan even got there, he’d walked in just as they were finishing up. That’s the reason he was wearing it in the first place, but that doesn’t explain why Arin didn’t want to change out of it once they were done.

“Meh, I don’t feel like changing,” had been the excuse he used, spoken as casual as ever, but there’s no way Arin missed the way Dan kept staring at him, the way he kept sputtering and how he didn’t quite meet his eye. Arin had just smirked knowingly and turned to walk into the recording room, leaving a flustered Dan behind to catch up.

Dan would be lying if he said he didn’t stare at his ass as he walked away. That was nice to look at. Arin had a nice butt. Dan kind of wanted to grab that, too.

Even at this very moment he wants to, but it would be a little hard since Arin was sort of sitting on it while he played.

Speaking of which.

“Dude, you’re super spaced out,” Arin comments offhandedly, and Dan blinks, the words dragging him back into reality. Dan laughs sheepishly, a hand going up to toy with the mess of hair on his head as Arin continues. “You good?”

“I guess I’m a little…distracted today,” Dan mumbles, and he glances over at Arin to see him staring right back, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“Hm, I wonder why,” He says, and Dan can’t help but glare at him. Arin looks away from Dan to focus on the screen, spouting some banter about the game they were playing, some shitty Wii game they’d picked off of the shelf for one or maybe two episodes, and Dan manages to focus enough to actually go along with whatever he’s saying.

From there the episode goes pretty well, nothing too unusual happening. Dan just settles for not looking at Arin as much as he can, and he doesn’t space out again.

That is, until Arin decides to be a dick and put his hand on Dan’s leg.

Dan yelps, that hand was just a little too high on his thigh, a _little_ too close to his junk, and that was not okay. Especially not when he’s already turned on and rocking a half-chub. Nope.

“Arin, what the fuck.” It was less of a question and more of a statement, because Dan knew exactly what the fuck.

“What?” Arin asks, obviously feigning innocence for the audience even as he was fixing Dan with that stupid smug look again.

“Dude, you _know_ what, move your hand.”

“What hand…oh, you mean this one?” Dan’s breath catches in his throat when Arin does indeed move his hand, though he moves it over so his palm is right on Dan’s crotch, cupping his dick through his jeans. Maybe Dan should have been more specific. “Move your hand” was vague enough for Arin to be a little shit about it.

Well, he probably would’ve been a little shit about it either way, but that doesn’t really matter.

A shaky sigh slips past Dan’s lips and his eyes fall shut when Arin squeezes, his hips rocking up into the touch.

“Arin, fucking…”

“Next time on Game Grumps…I’m gonna fuck Dan.”

“Y-you say that all the time…”

“Oh, totally. But that doesn’t make it any less true.”

The hand on Dan disappears, and Dan’s eyes shoot open to see Arin turn off the capture. He walks over to get a new game, looking around for a bit before eventually picking up another box, one that Dan can’t see the name of, and he practically struts over to put the game in the console, those astounding hips of his swiveling with every movement.  

Dan’s gaze is almost immediately locked on Arin’s ass again, and once again he has the urge to grab it, or slap it… _oh_ , that’s a new one, but the sound of someone clearing their throat pulls him out of his thoughts. He immediately looks up to notice Arin staring back at him, grinning. When had he turned around?

Regardless, Dan had totally been caught red handed.

“Were you staring at my ass?” Arin asks, raising an eyebrow as he makes his way back to the couch.

“No,” Dan answers quickly, though he’s not even sure himself why he’s denying it.

“You totally were.” Dan doesn’t get a chance to answer again, because suddenly Arin is in his lap, hands resting on his shoulders. Arin rolls his hips, grinding against Dan as he trails kisses down his jaw, nipping at the skin of his neck, and Dan groans. His hands hover over Arin’s waist, it’s clear he wants to grab his hips, though he still seems hesitant to do so. 

Sure, they’d had a couple of impromptu make out sessions on the couch when they were tired enough, but this whole thing was new enough to Dan that he was still cautious. 

Arin doesn’t seem to feel the same way, because he just rolls his eyes, grabbing Dan’s hands and manually placing them on his hips. Dan’s fingers instantly dig into the fabric, finally getting to touch what he’d be aching to touch, and he lets out another low sound when Arin mouths at his pulse, sucking the skin hard enough that it actually stings, pins and needles mixing with the pleasure of the friction he was getting from Arin’s grinding. Dan’s grip on Arin tightens. Damn, that was definitely going to leave a mark.

He’s kind of confused at how much he _wants_ it to.

Arin slowly licks a stripe over the hickey before sitting back on Dan’s lap, looking him dead in the eye as he lips tug up almost cruelly. “You really like seeing me in a dress, huh?”

“Arin–”

“You’ve been staring at me all day, dude,” Arin says, gyrating his hips yet again, and Dan sucks in a harsh breath. “It get your dick hard?”

“You’re the one sitting on my dick, so that’s a stupid question.” Dan huffs out a laugh. “You tell me.”

Arin splays a hand across Dan’s cheek, turning his head so he can crash their lips together and kiss Dan _hard_ , hard enough that Dan feels like all the air in his lungs is gone. Dan’s hands slide down from Arin’s hips to the round, plump curve of his ass, finally giving it the rough squeeze he’d been dying to give it all day, and Dan doesn’t miss the way Arin fucking  _squeaks_ as his hips snap forward almost uncontrollably.

Dan smirks into the kiss, a breathy giggle slipping past his lips, he’s clearly proud he managed to make Arin lose it for a second, but then Arin is biting at his bottom lip and shoving his tongue in Dan’s mouth to shut him up, and Dan is again lost in the sensation of a warm, wet tongue licking at his own and the breathtaking pressure on his crotch, right where it needs to be.

After what feels like forever, Arin breaks the kiss, both of them panting and red in the face. Arin isn’t moving anymore, he completely stopped rolling his hips, and the lack of movement is driving Dan a little crazy. He needs _more_.

“You’re awfully sassy for someone who’s losing his mind over his best friend wearing a fucking _dress_ ,” Arin growls, the sound hot and heavy, and it makes Dan whimper quietly, pathetically, his dick twitching in his jeans. “It’s almost like you don’t _want_ to get off.”

“Arin, please–” Dan whines, but he’s interrupted by Arin sliding off on his lap and onto the floor, his hands planting themselves on Dan’s knees, spreading them so he can settle in the space between.

“Please _what_?”

“Fucking– Just touch me, do something, please!” Dan begs, he shouldn’t be so gone already, this fucking _desperate_ , but he’s been so keyed up all day over Arin and this stupid fucking dress that right now he doesn’t care, what he wants is lingering right there in front of him, and whatever dignity he might’ve had left went flying out the window the second Arin started this shit. “Please…”

Dan gasps when he feels Arin nuzzle into his crotch, Arin’s pink tongue snaking past his lips to lap at Dan’s dick through his jeans, the fabric quickly becoming dark and wet, and Dan moans, his eyes slipping shut as his thighs quiver. It’s good, but also _not_ good, it’s fucking torture, because even though Arin is touching his dick again, it’s still not _enough_. Dan’s hips rock into the touch, needing more of the heat and wetness he’s experiencing only vaguely.

Apparently, Arin isn’t going to have that, because his hands quickly plant themselves on Dan’s thighs, holding them firmly in place as he continues licking. Dan whines when Arin’s tongue drags over the head of his dick lightly, the touches still frustratingly teasing, and _fuck_ Dan feels like he’s going to explode. Or die. Or both. 

This was hotter than it had any right to be.

Then the warmth is gone, and yet again Dan opens his eyes just in time to notice Arin stand up and almost skip over to the recording equipment while very obviously muffling laughter. It takes Dan’s fuzzy mind a few seconds to actually realize what Arin is doing, but by that times it’s already too late.

“Oh, you little bitch.” The words sound more flat than anything; even when not in a sexual situation, it was Arin’s favorite thing to start the recording when Dan wasn’t ready.

“Language, Daniel. Anyway, welcome to this shit.”

“Arin, I’m going to literally smash you, you are such an _ass_.”

“At least wait until we’re done with the episode before smashing me, babe,” Arin says flirtily, winking, and Dan rolls his eyes with a quiet groan, trying to ignore the intense throbbing and straining of his dick against his zipper.

Fucking tease. He is _so_ getting Arin back for this later.

**Author's Note:**

> ay follow me on [tumblr](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com) for grump stuff and then some


End file.
